The present invention relates generally to the field of cellular networks and more particularly to data usage.
A cellular network or mobile network is a communication network where the last link is wireless. Mobile and other computing devices access cellular networks in order to perform actions and functions, such as accessing the Internet, communicating, or viewing content. When a computing device accesses a cellular network the computing device uses data. Providers of cellular networks often restrict the amount of data a particular computing device can use during any period of time. Users of computing devices may have difficulty monitoring data usage to avoid exceeding these data usage thresholds.